feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lyøn/Happy birthday to the most Prim of Røses!
Happy birthday to one of my best friends, Kylie, Kyriesan, Kyle, Kyie, KeyKey, Kylel, Kyliei, Kulie, Kile, Julie, ect.! Anyways, so, it's your birthday. Which is extremely extremely exmrelymrlmelemlmylumylmylmyl awesome. We have so many inside jokes, and I literally laugh so hard every time I think about them, especially "Mushroom Coelacanth". Like, where did that even come from, how does she know what those are, and how are those in the AJ restricted chat? HHAHAHAHAHA From when I first met you, I was weirded out, because nobody had ever called me "love" before, so I was like "uh this wolf is hitting on me ggttgtgtgtgtgtgtg" But, then I realized your hilarious sense of humor, and how nice and welcoming you were. We really were only friends in roleplay, which was kinda annoying, because I wanted to be closer and friends outside of roleplay. But, eventually, that happened. From us harassing innocent 8 year olds in Sarepia Forest, from us crashing fashion shows and screaming "GOD'S NOT DEAD HE'S SURELY ALIVE HE'S LIIIVIN ON THE INSIDE, ROOARIN LIKE A LION" with that one purple bunny with butterfly wings singing along and saying "YES! HE IS ALIVE!" omg, I'm laughing right now just thinking about it LMAO And giving *special people* code names, in the Pokèmon language!!! Dramachu, Flirtykarp, Schwurtle!!!! From you sending me pictures of you and Khloe when you were, like, 7 in the car, and how you looked drunk and Khloe was mid-laughing And us 1'' Gagging over certain relationships, but yet laughing hysterically at it after because we've cracked salty jokes about it and made the best out of it, even though those relationships didn't last more than a week ''1: ^This is where I accidentally typed "Anus" when I meant to type "And us" AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH^ And, finally, from us hating hillary clinton with every ounce of our beings, and literally celebrating that she didn't win LOL I'm sorry I didn't type more, I honestly am so bad at these kind of things ~*A birthday message from Indiya~* " "hi kylie happy birthday n shit” ~*A birthday message from your boyfriend~* I knew the first time we meet, you’d be hard to forget. I felt an immediate attraction towards you when we stumbled across each other. At first, I thought it was my typical reaction but I figured out within a span of time, that I had feelings for you. To be honest, you make me the happiest guy out there. We are across the country, and I may not be with you physically for your birthday(which is complete SHAME), but you’re always in my thoughts. It’s like if you took your brain and put into mine? AHAHA, I’m rambling, but you are really special to me :) Here are a hundred things about you that I love. ~~ I love how you always give me honest opinions and answers. I love how you remember and cherish memories we had in our PMs I love how you forgave me for my stupid shit that I did while you were gone I love how I can be myself with you <3 I love how you laugh at my jokes, even though they aren’t funny I love how you take care of me more than I take care of myself. (especially with alcohol) I love how you hate to admit you’re gorgeous, even though you are I love how I am able to call you mine <3 I love how you said yes to my proposal I love how you are so innocent, and if you did something bad to someone you feel guilty even if they are wrong I love how you never put your head down to dares I love how you give me motivation to push through my dark times I love how we stay up late in our PMs I love how you roast and toast me <3 I love how you are strong willed and strong in general I love how I can spill anything to you I love how you’d cheer me in my soccer games if you could I love how you are a crazy idiot <3 I love how you look at me despite knowing how I am I love you because I know you love me too I love you for being a hellish fury I love you for making me feel complete I love how when I think of you, I start smiling without a reason I love you for understanding me when I don’t deserve it I love how you haven’t given up on me yet I love how our romance is better than the romance shit on IG and other media I love how you make me make promises to you I love how you wait and miss me on chat I love how you haven’t ever pressured me I love how you are a wild soul with a pillow that has to do with being wild I love how you go to look at the stars in the night with shorts and flip-flops I love how I know you have my back for anything I love how you’d like to know how to play soccer just because I love it I love how you are natural and aren’t afraid of what others think of you I love how you dabbed in music class without a care I love how I can play hardcore bowling with you (AHAHA) I love how you have a message for me on your profile <3 I love how you call yourself mine I love how you watch deer very intently I love how you’d watch a disney movie with me(especially: Bambi) I love how I am the first person to be in a relationship with you I love how you can make me jealous (like those guys need to stay a FOOT away) I love how you’d get along with my grandma (Whack them raccoons) I love how you make fun of my grammar I love how you worry about me I love how you don’t look for attention I love how you’re able to make me write this all I love how you have good friendships with others I love how you work hard I love how I haven’t meet anyone else like you I love how you are willing to help anyone(even your uncle) I love how you think this is cheesy I love how you were going to portray my drawing on your fridge I love how you like to push me back and fight like a cat :) I love how you are still with me, and miles aren’t a big deal I love how you are such a kid at heart <3 I love how you love animals and hate how your uncle hunts I love how we have lots of things in common I love how you were just as upset when I am and that you’re feelings are real I love your ass <3 I love the way your mind works (jumping to lots of places) I love how your the way I keep checking my message wall daily I love how you have your own “happy dance” I love how you ask how my day was everyday I love how you listen to me I love how you call me disgusting ;) I love how you actually want to know me I love how I want nothing to change and time to freeze I love how you’re more than a pretty face I love how I will not regret anything with you I love how you’re brave enough to tell me if something I did was wrong or right I love how you were surprised when I asked you to be mine I love how I can’t go a day without talking to you I love how you are able to get me to be open with you I love how you make me insane I love how you are taking your time to read each one of these I love how I can act like an idiot with you I love how I can’t stop talking to you I love how I can joke with you I love how I make you blush I love how you say “aw” even though I hate it at the same time I love how I know you won’t ever hurt me I love how you see the best in everyone I love how you secretly like me being sexual I love how our pms go for two hours or more I love how you hold the key to my heart I love how you love all my flaws (well most of them) I love how when I imagine and talk to you, there isn’t a single thing I’d want to change I love how you will do anything to stop me from getting hurt I love your heartbeat even though I can’t hear it here in my house I love how you had made my profile Swiper themed I love how good we are together I love that we are real I love that this isn’t a dream I love how you are random at times I love how when you think of Taco Bell, you think of me I love how you want to take a picture of a scorpion and show me I love how I get excited when you read my cheesy shit I love how you are always turning me on ;) I love you for being you! ~-~ diSCLAIMER: THOSE WERE 100, BUT I COPIED IT TOO QUICKLY BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO SEE AND I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO ADD THE NUMBERS '' ''IN ILY KYLIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY ~SCHUY Category:Blog posts